Walk of Shame
by Lilymaid620
Summary: Levy was never the kind of girl to have a one night stand. But here she is sneaking out the morning after a hookup, doing the classic walk of shame. It wasn't even her fault, her friends ditched her! Still, at least he was hot. A Gale oneshot AU. Rated M for language and sexual themes. No lemon, sorry smut fans.


**Walk of Shame**

"Come on! Come on!" Levy McGarden was frantically slamming the elevator button in her desperation for the elevator to come. "Why the hell is it so slow!" It had occurred to her that there was absolutely no correlation between her frantic button smashing and the speed of the elevator. Then again correlation had never proved causation and she needed to do something. Miraculously there was a ding and the doors slid open to an empty elevator. Finally! Levy practically skipped into the elevator and pressed the ground floor button as well as the door close. Now she just had to make it back to her apartment without anyone she knew seeing her.

Levy looked at herself in the mirrored walls of the elevator and cringed. Her dress was hopelessly wrinkled from the being in a pile in a corner all night. She was holding her shoes in her hand, having not put them on yet so she could sneak out quietly. Even though you couldn't tell, she wasn't wearing a bra since she'd been completely unable to find it this morning no matter how hard she looked. Just finding her underwear had been a feat in and of itself. Her lipstick was smudged everywhere it seemed but her mouth. And then there was her hair. There was no other word for the way her hair looked right now. She had sex hair, no doubt about it. Levy's entire appearance was a dead giveaway that last night she'd been fucked and fucked good. Also, that said fucking had lead to her having to sneak away this morning before her partner had woken up. Yes, she Levy McGarden was performing the age-old tradition of the walk of shame after a one night stand.

She groaned, hating that she had become one of THOSE people. It wasn't even her fault really! If anything it was her friends' fault.

* * *

"BUT LEVVVYYYY!" Cana whined, throwing herself onto the couch. "You've gotta come tonight!"

"No, I don't Cana! You know I hate going out to bars," Levy replied, refusing to look up from her book at her brunette friend. Cana was desperately trying to convince Levy to join the girls for their night out but Levy had absolutely no desire to hang around her drunk friends. The girls were getting ready at her and Lucy's place so there was no way Levy was able to avoid Cana's incessant whining. She was sitting at the kitchen table trying to get ahead on her readings for class. Cana was sprawled across the couch and Juvia's old friend Akemi Sunshan who'd been sitting there before Cana's drama started. Juvia and Lucy were currently in front of the large hall mirror finishing their makeup.

"But we gotta celebrate! Lucy finally dumped that asshole, Dan!"

"Juvia still doesn't know why Lucy-chan was dating Dan in the first place." The fact that Juvia absolutely refused to give Dan an honorific spoke volumes about her dislike of him. Lucy threw up her hands.

"I plead temporary insanity! I hadn't gotten laid in awhile and he was there. I was weak! Besides, it's not like we were actually dating. It was just sex every once and while. We were barely even fuck-buddies. It was more like…"

"Acquaintances?" Levy offered.

"Exactly! We were fuck-acquaintances!"

"Not in Dan's mind." Juvia pointed out. "Juvia still can't believe that Dan showed up at the office to try to serenade Lucy-chan in front of everyone." Unfortunately, this was all too real as Dan had in fact shown up at the office of the literary magazine Lucy wrote for in a seriously misguided and INSANELY inappropriate romantic gesture. His choice of singing Closer by the Nine Inch Nails had made it all the worse.

"I still can't believe that he thought that singing a song that literally says I Want To Fuck You Like An Animal was going to convince you to actually be his girlfriend," Akemi said, shuddering.

"Thank god that security guard tased his ass," Cana said, laughing.

"I don't think I've ever been so happy to see Laxus in my life. Dan was not going to stop no matter how many staplers we threw at him."

"Exactly! That mother fucker was crazy!" Cana received a resounding Amen from around the room for her statement, even Levy had to join in. Levy worked for the same magazine part-time in between her grad school classes and had been the unfortunate witness to the serenading incident. She may have been the one to throw the first stapler. "So now we must go out and get white girl wasted to celebrate Lucy's freedom! And that includes you, Levy!"

"I told you I have homework!"

"Please Levy?" Lucy pleaded. "It'll be more fun with you."

"No way! You guys always ditch me!"

"Come on Levy! I'm the DD tonight and I promise to make sure you get home tonight." Akemi pleaded. Levy thought. It would be fun and Akemi was probably the most responsible of her friends… besides Cana wouldn't let her hear the end of it if she didn't come.

"Fine! But no ditching me like last time!"

"HEAR THAT LADIES? THE BOOKWORM IS COMING OUT!" Cana leaped off the couch and dragged Levy over to Lucy, Juvia, and Akemi. "LET'S GET THIS GIRL INTO SOMETHING MORE FUCKABLE!"

"WHAT!"

* * *

It was a half hour into girl's night out and Levy had to admit that she was having fun, even despite the short yellow tube dress Cana had forcibly poured her into. The 5 girls had easily found seats at the bar and she, Lucy, and Juvia were all enjoying some nice fruity cocktails while Akemi was trying to convince Cana not to challenge the men next to them to a drinking contest. Levy was halfway through her first drink and she was starting to feel the alcohol hit her system, giving her a pleasant warm tingling feeling.

"HEY!" Levy looked over to see Lucy standing up, with some kind of drink down the front of her red dress.

"Pardon me miss, I didn't see you there." It appeared the tall man with purple hair and weird cc face tattoo. "Let me get that for you."

"No thanks! I got it!" Lucy said, dabbing at her front. Unfortunately, this guy did not seem to know the meaning of no.

"Please, I insist-"

"BORA!" Juvia exclaimed. The man stared at her eyes wide.

"JUVIA! SHIT!" Bora, apparently, immediately turned tail and ran. All the girls stared at Juvia.

"Bora is Juvia's ex-boyfriend. Bora was an ass who dumped Juvia."

"Fuck Juvia, that sucks," Cana said reverently. They were all silent for a moment. "Fuck this! We're here to have fun!" Cana shouted. "HEY BARTENDER WE NEED SHOTS!"

"COMING RIGHT UP CANA!" the bartender shouted.

"Cana just how often do you come here?" Akemi voiced what they were all thinking. Cana just waved her hand as the bartender brought over some shots.

"DRINK BITCHES!" Cana downed a shot, prompting them to do the same. Whatever it was burned at Levy's throat and she gasped. "LET'S FUCKING DANCE!" With that Levy found herself being pulled by Cana to the dance floor followed by the rest of her friends. What followed was a crazy haze of lights, loud music, dancing, and alcohol.

An hour later Levy found herself wandering around looking for her friends. One second she had gone to the bathroom and now they had disappeared. She'd last seen Lucy and Juvia on the dance floor so she decided to start there. She attempted to push through the sweaty dancing throng only to be knocked into someone causing them both to topple to the floor

"Ow!"

"Fuck!" said the person underneath her. Levy immediately climbed off of him and stood up.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

"Yeah but seriously What the hell!" He stood and Levy took in how ridiculously tall he was. Not to mention his many piercings, long black hair, and red eyes. "This is why I fucking hate clubs! Too many damn people!" Why did she have to have a thing for bad boys?

"I know, my friends dragged me here and now I can't find them," Levy said.

"Gihi, that's probably cause you're too small to see them Shrimp."

"I AM NOT A SHRIMP!" Levy stormed off. She didn't have time for this guy, she needed to find her friends. It didn't take her long to find Juvia who was at the bar… crying. Unfortunately, she'd reached the point in of the night where she became the crying drunk. This tended to happen every time that they went out drinking and Levy knew the only way to stop it was for Juvia to go home… or find someone to latch onto. It was time to go home but first, they had to find Lucy. Levy knew Cana and Akemi would be by the bar but Lucy tended to be the wild card when she got drunk.

"JUVIA WILL NEVER FIND A BOYFRIEND AGAIN!"

"That's not true Juvia! I know you'll find someone."

"NO! JUVIA WILL ALWAYS BE ALONE!"

"I promise you will. In fact, I'll help you find someone!"

"REALLY LEVY-CHAN!"

"You bet, just help me find Lucy first."

"Isn't that Lucy-chan over there?" Levy looked to where Juvia was pointing but couldn't see her blonde friend anywhere.

"Where?"

"Right there, that guy with the pink hair has her pressed up against the wall." Levy did a double take. Yup! That was Lucy and she was currently making out with the hot fireman who had gotten her dog out of the tree when Plue got stuck up there after being chased by a cat (Levy really didn't even want to try to understand how that had happened). Levy thought his name was Natsu something or other. She'd remembered how much Lucy had talked about him afterward, going on and on about how cute and funny he was. Levy knew better than to intrude and was about to go when some guy with dark hair came up to her.

"Sorry, but I really need to find my roommate. His name is Natsu and he has pink hair. You seen him?" Levy smiled awkwardly.

"Uh, I think he might be making out with my friend over there," she said pointing. The dark haired guy looked over and suddenly looked very angry.

"OH FUCK NO! Natsu is not doing this to me again. I am not spending another night on the couch so I don't have to listen to him fucking some girl through my bedroom wall. I have to be at the hospital tomorrow at 10 am!"

"Hospital?" Levy asked.

"I'm a paramedic and I'm about to go beat up that fire-idiot!" No! Lucy really needed this after everything she'd been through with Dan. She'd have to do some quick thinking.

"Juvia," she whispered. "Pretend you hit your head."

"What?"

"Just roll with it!" She grabbed the dark-haired man's arm. "Hey! Uh… you're a paramedic right?"

"Yeah, why?" Levy pushed Juvia forward.

"Uh… my friend just hit her head, right Juvia."

"Yes! Juvia hit her head! Hard! It hurts so bad!" Maybe a bit much but considering how drunk she was it was the best Levy was going to get out of her.

"Yeah, so...uh… she needs medical attention."

"She seems fine to me." The man said, skeptically. If Levy didn't act fast poor Lucy was going to find herself missing out on her chance with a hot fireman. It was time for drastic measures.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! MY FRIEND COULD HAVE A CONCUSSION AND YOU'RE REFUSING HER MEDICAL ATTENTION! HOW DARE YOU, SIR!" That definitely flustered him.

"I-I-I'm so sorry! What can I do?" Levy smiled. As much as she hated it, Cana was right. When in doubt make a scene.

"Could you take her home for me? I think she just needs someone to make sure she gets there okay and I need to find the rest of my friends."

"Uh… I mean…" Levy took this as a yes.

"Great! Thanks! She'll give you the address!" With that Levy shoved Juvia at him and dashed off. If she knew drunk Juvia and well… just Juvia in general, her blue-haired friend wouldn't be letting go of that poor sap anytime soon. Hell, Juvia might still be stuck to his side when he went to the hospital at 10 am. Now she just had to find Akemi and Cana but that shouldn't be too hard. Cana was probably still at the bar with Akemi trying to convince her to drink in moderation. Nothing to worry about.

Okay, so she may need to worry. When she'd gotten to the bar Cana and Akemi were nowhere to be seen. Levy hunted and hunted but it was the same story. They weren't in the bathroom, on the dancefloor, or anywhere in the entire freaking club. And now she couldn't even track down Lucy or Juvia and their boy toys. It had happened again! They ditched her. Levy groaned and sank into a barstool.

"You okay Shrimp?" She looked up to see the pierced guy from earlier sliding into the barstool next to her. She sighed.

"Not really. My friends ditched me."

"That's fucked up."

"Well, I mean I did help two of them get laid, but the other two promised that they wouldn't leave without me and one was the designated driver so I know she was sober!"

"Still sucks. I know what'll cheer you up." He waved over the bartender. "Can we get some tequila shots over here?" The bartender pulled out a couple shot glasses and a bottle of tequila, setting them on the counter. "Thanks, leave the bottle." He handed a full shot glass to Levy. "Here, drink." She looked down at the shot and grimaced.

"I don't know. I'm not much of a tequila shot kind of girl."

"You're out a bar with some guy you fell on top of earlier and your friends ditched you. Sounds like a tequila shot kind of night." Fuck it, he was right. She downed the shot, making sure she didn't taste the corrosive alcohol, slamming the shot back onto the bar with a gasp and a cough. It had been so long since Levy had had tequila and she'd forgotten how exhilarating it felt.

"Fuck! Hit me again!" The man smiled, pouring her another shot.

"Gihi! That's the spirit shrimp!"

Levy didn't remember much after the shots she'd taken with the pierced guy. She could vaguely remember downing way too many of those shots, dragging him out onto the dance floor and putting her hands all over him. Whenever Levy got drunk she became very overly affectionate with anyone who got close to her. What was clear was that she had wanted him and he had happily reciprocated. He'd offered to take him back to his place and she hadn't refused. She'd been all over him in the taxi and the elevator and even in the hallway as he attempted to dig out his keys and fit them in the lock while she'd been insistent on kissing every bit of exposed skin on him. Levy was a light-weight but she'd been sober enough to know what she'd been doing. To consent to everything that had happened. And so much had happened. The pair of them had frantically stripped each other of their clothing, throwing them around his apartment and not caring where they ended up, desperate to continue with their pleasurable activities. If there was one thing that stood out in her mind crystal clear, it had been the pleasure that he'd given her. With his fingers, his pierced tongue, with… everything.

* * *

The elevator dinged snapping Levy back to reality. No! She shouldn't keep thinking about him. It had been a mistake. A one night stand that had only happened because she'd had too much to drink and her friends had left her high and dry. Levy climbed into the Uber she'd ordered as soon as she woke up, happy to be heading home to the safety of her familiar apartment. Once she got there she could forget all about last night's hookup Forget about having to perform her braless walk of shame. And, most of all, forget about him. It was a one night stand for crying out loud! Why the hell was she still thinking about him? About his surprising tenderness towards her despite his rough exterior. About how much he'd made her laugh. About how much she'd loved cuddling up to him after they were done. No! He was nothing. Just some guy she hooked up with in a bar. She needed to get her mind off him.

Levy ended up deciding to call Akemi to figure out why she'd been ditched last night. Fortunately, her yellow-haired friend picked up right away.

"Hi, Levy!"

"Akemi! What happened! You ditched me last night and you promised you wouldn't!"

"OH MY GOSH! I am so sorry! Cana was getting really drunk and unruly and I knew I had to get her home. I went to look for you and you were talking to some guy and I just assumed… I didn't know! I'm so sorry! I just grabbed Cana and left you behind, even after I promised." Levy heard groaning in the background.

"I'm guessing Cana crashed at your place last night?"

"Yeah, she's got a wicked hangover and isn't being quiet about it. She'd driving Wes insane." Levy knew all too well what Cana was like when she was hungover, she had no doubt that Akemi's boyfriend was being driven up the wall. "He's about one more complaint about her head from whacking her upside it with a stick." Levy laughed.

"Knowing Wes I wouldn't put it past him."

"Yeah. Anyway, I'm so sorry I ditched you last night."

"It's cool. You didn't mean to. Besides," Levy blushed, "I kinda might have gone home with that guy after you did."

"WHAT!" Levy had to hold the phone away from her head to protect her poor ears from her friend's squealing. "NO WAY! YOU HOOKED UP WITH HIM LAST NIGHT! HE WAS SO HOT!" Levy thought she heard a distant "Hey!" in the background, probably Wes. "You weren't there, honey! You didn't see this guy!" More muttering Levy couldn't quite make out. "Oh Hush! It's not like I went home with him. Anyway, Levy, you have to tell me all about this later, promise?"

"Promise."

"Good! Don't leave anything out, okay? I need to experience this vicariously through you." More muttering. "It is my right as a woman in a relationship to live through my friends' experiences! That's what single friends are for!" Levy thought she heard Cana groaning. "OH SHIT! Sorry, Lev, I gotta go! Cana just threw up on Marm a lot! WES DON'T LET HIM RUN AROUND! CATCH HIM!" The call ended before Levy could say goodbye. The blue-haired girl cringed. It sounded like her friend was having as shitty a morning as she was. Then again, at least Cana hadn't thrown up on her cat. She didn't even want to think about the horror that would be her sunny friend's morning dealing with the vomit covered cat, her frustrated boyfriend, and the very hungover Cana. Still, she had her own problems to face, she had to get across the lobby.

* * *

"Come on, Levy. You have to come out with us tonight." Lucy begged. It had been a month since Levy's hookup and subsequent walk of shame and a lot had happened since then. For one, Wes had banned Cana from staying at his and Akemi's place when she was drunk, even after she'd paid for the grooming fees for Marm. Juvia had taken Gray home that night and since then had been trying to corner him into a relationship. Considering how frequently he was spending the night at her place lately, she was close to getting him to break down and admit that they were dating. Of course, his frequency as an overnight guest at Juvia's might have also had to do with the fact that Lucy was all but living with Natsu. The two of them had been going hot and heavy ever since that night Lucy had gone home with him, basically becoming a couple the next day. Akemi was thrilled to have someone to double date with, although Wes didn't always appreciate the obligation to leave the house and be social.

Tonight was one of their double dates again. Apparently, Natsu had a cousin who occasionally worked as a bouncer in a popular club and would be able to get Natsu and his friends in. Lucy had convinced Akemi to come and she was dragging Wes along. Juvia and Gray were busy with their "first monthiversary" according to Juvia, whatever that meant. All Levy knew was that it meant that the bluenette would not be joining the group tonight and neither could Gray, whether he liked it or not. Cana had been unable to be reached, but Last Levy had heard her rival Bacchus was in town and Cana's on-again-off-again boyfriend, Laxus, would probably be busy making sure she didn't die of alcohol poisoning or get her bra stolen like last time.

Levy was perfectly happy sitting out from this one, enjoying the quiet of the empty apartment and maybe re-alphabetizing her library (she'd gotten a lot of new books lately and it was in desperate need of organization). But Lucy was having none of it. She had been convinced ever since she and Juvia had gotten boyfriends that Levy needed to get out there and find someone. Sure, she was technically the last single friend of their group (Lucy never counted Cana since she had Laxus on speed-dial) but she was fine with that. Despite her assertions as such, Lucy refused to drop the matter. She was constantly bringing up the fact that her last relationship had only lasted two weeks. Nevermind that Levy had dumped Jet because she honestly didn't like him as more than a friend. That relationship, if you could even call it that, had been a year ago and the closest thing she'd had to a date since had been the hook-up a month ago. Levy was sad and lonely and Lucy wouldn't drop it until she had someone. Levy knew Lucy meant well but her concern was getting annoying.

"Please, Levy! I couldn't have fun tonight knowing you were sitting at home. Natsu's cousin is supposed to be there and he's single!" Levy rolled her eyes and sighed. She really was becoming such a pushover.

"Fine! But only 1 hour and you can't complain about my relationship status for a month."

"A week" Lucy countered.

"Two weeks and I'll allow you one disparaging remark."

"Done!" The two girls shook hands and then Lucy hugged her smaller friend, practically crushing her against her large chest. "No let's make you gorgeous," the blonde said, dragging Levy into her room.

"Is it too late for me to change my mind?"

* * *

Levy had to admit that she much preferred Lucy's help with clothes and make-up to Cana's. Honestly, Cana always painted her up like a clown and she always felt distinctly slutty once the brunette was done with her. Lucy's choice of a simple orange dress with a white ribbon tie front was much more Levy's style, although Lucy had insisted she leave the detached sleeves at home. Lucy had also done much more with her makeup than Levy would normally do. However, the effect was less hooker and accentuated Levy's natural beauty more. Focus went directly to her eyes making them look more golden and hazel than brown and the orangey, coral shade of lipstick Lucy had lent her made her lips look extremely kissable. Honestly, Levy was impressed by her friend's makeup skills and wished Lucy could do her makeup every day. She was almost glad to be out if she looked this good. Almost. She still would rather be hiding at home like the bookworm hermit she was.

The bouncer at the club had immediately let them in once Natsu had given him his cousin's name. Akemi and Lucy were bouncing with excitement, Wes and Natsu were more chill and laid back. They immediately claimed a booth and sat down. Lucy volunteered to go with Natsu to go get drinks.

"While we're up there we can find your cousin." Natsu nodded.

"The Metal-Head usually hangs out by the bar." Lucy swatted him.

"Stop making Gajeel sound like some kind of weird rocker person." Levy perked up catching the name Lucy had mentioned as they walked away. It sounded vaguely familiar but she couldn't place it for the life of her. Still, the music was good and she couldn't help but smile along with Akemi as they waited for their drinks. She couldn't help but laugh internally at the way Wes was glaring at any man who entered the vicinity of his girls. Wes was always so protective of Akemi and went out of his way to protect his girlfriend's friends as well. As much as they all joked about Akemi being like a Mama Bear, Wes never had any trouble matching her as Papa Bear.

"Look here they come and DAMN, Levy look who Lucy found for you!" Akemi nudged, Levy. "He's hot and don't even go there honey," she shot at Wes, making Levy laugh. Then she turned and her smile vanished as soon as she saw who was following Lucy and Natsu. Suddenly she knew why the name had sounded so familiar.

"Shit!" Akemi looked at her confused.

"What's wrong?"

"You remember that guy you saw me with a month ago?" Akemi nodded.

"He was hot. Didn't you go home with him?" Levy winced.

"Yeah, and that's him right there." Akemi gasped and swung back to stare at the large man following them.

"Oh My Gosh! That is him!"

"What's wrong?" Wes asked.

"I'll tell you in a minute babe. We've got a crisis on our hands that needs to be seen to immediately." Wes shrugged and sat back. He was used to this after spending so much time with the girls.

"What should I do? Maybe I should leave." Akemi shook her head.

"It's too late for that now, they're too close. If you left now they'd ask too many questions. You'll just have to pretend this is the first time you've met him and hope for the best. Wes and I will help distract Natsu and Lucy so you can talk to him alone and convince him to play along, right Wes?"

"What am I doing?"

"Helping me distract Lucy and Natsu."

"How we doing this?"

"Just follow my lead and remember our code word."

"Gotcha." Just then Lucy, Natsu, and Gajeel arrived at the table. Levy and Akemi slapped bright, sunny smiles on their faces as Gajeel was introduced to them. He and Levy exchanged greetings awkwardly and sat next to each other not talking, just sipping on their drinks. Lucy chattered on, trying to spark conversation between the two but Levy wasn't listening and based on the expression on Gajeel's face, neither was he. Finally, Akemi spoke up.

"I love this song! Don't you darling?" Wes nodded. "Let's go dance, come on Lucy!" Akemi grabbed Lucy and hauled her out of the booth and towards the dance floor before the other blonde had a chance to say anything. Wes and Natsu were hot on their tails, neither one willing to let their girlfriends out of their sight for long in the crowded club. This left Levy and Gajeel alone at the table. She had to admit that while her sunny-haired friend wasn't exactly subtle but she was definitely effective.

"So…" Levy trailed off. What exactly did you say to your friend's boyfriend's cousin who you got set up with after ditching him the morning you had a one night stand with him?

"I'm guessing you never expected to see me again right, Shrimp?" Levy cringed but nodded. "Me either, at least not when I woke up and you had vanished."

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's cool. I get it. Was just a hook-up. No strings attached. Guess I didn't take you for the ghosting type." Levy blanched.

"I'm really not! I never do that kind of thing ever. Honestly, I woke up and I just… I didn't know what to do. I was so embarrassed and I felt like I had to get out of there right away!" She sunk her head into her hands. "This isn't helping me at all is it?" She peeked at Gajeel through her fingers. He was smiling.

"Gihee. Honestly Shrimp, it wasn't a big deal. You may not remember much from that night but I do. The entire ride home you were rambling on and on about how you'd never done this before. Honestly, I would've been surprised if you hadn't bolted in fear the next morning." Levy hung her head in shame.

"Oh. Okay then."

"What's wrong Shrimp?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit. You look like I just kicked your puppy, now spill." Levy took a deep breath.

"It's really nothing. I guess it's just… it sucks that that's what you thought of me. That I was just some kind of coward who'd be gone by morning."

"You're kidding me, right?" Levy whipped her head up to look at him. His face was deadly serious. "Bolting out on a one night stand doesn't make you a coward. It makes you a regular person. Trust me Shrimp, I've ditched out the morning after more times than I can count. And I wouldn't have the balls to do what you've been doing this entire time. Whenever I run into my old hook-ups I just bolt so I don't have to sit through all the awkward. You've been sitting here apologizing and worrying about my feelings instead of worrying about how it makes you look. That takes balls Shrimp." Levy stared at him in wonder.

"That may be the nicest thing anyone has ever said about me."

"Then you seriously need to start hanging around some better people Shrimp."

"Maybe," she murmured thoughtfully. "You know you may be the nicest person I've ever met."

"Careful Shrimp, you'll blow my cover. I've got a reputation to uphold." Levy laughed along with him.

"Any chance we could do-over? Where I'm nice and not drunk and desperate?"

"I don't know Shrimp. I gotta say that I really enjoyed myself last time. Don't think I can forget about that one." Levy blushed red. Maybe it was the drink she'd had or his assertion of her courage but she felt bold for once in her life.

"Well maybe… we could, um, have a do-over of that too…" She trailed off but Gajeel was giving her a wide smirk.

"Oh really? Think you're up for that Shrimp?" Levy nodded firmly.

"Besides, I need to get my bra back from your place anyway."


End file.
